


一次轻伤

by Steven1013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven1013/pseuds/Steven1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*群内抽梗【一次轻伤】<br/>*拖到死线才绝望地哀嚎着码字，仅供娱乐，谬误海涵<br/>*HE确定，请放心食用<br/>*18R</p>
            </blockquote>





	一次轻伤

【一】  
好不容易把有些异状的身体丢回床铺，利威尔仰躺在雪白的被褥上，眼神空洞地望着天花板。那里横亘着数道深重的木纹——最初跟随埃尔文从壁外回来时，利威尔就像这样摊开手脚，不厌其烦地在心里数着它们。数木纹有种不可思议的镇定作用，但似乎只对他利威尔奏效。

“我恐怕更适合躺回自己的床上数绵羊。”  
那时高大的埃尔文被他强行按在窄小的单人床上，利威尔几乎半个身子都压着自己的长官。埃尔文佩戴着的波洛领带闪烁着碧莹莹的光泽，全心全意压制对方的利威尔不自觉就分了神，直到对方轻咳一声将自己推开坐起身来。  
“抱歉，利威尔，被你这样认真地扑倒，实在没办法集中注意力在那些木纹上啊。”  
男人湛蓝的双眸里写着虚伪的纯良无害，温热手掌搭上利威尔的肩头。

（……埃尔文……）  
没过一会儿，他翻了个身，有些烦躁地扯了扯领巾。  
（啊啊……好热，只不过喝了杯红茶吧，妈的……）  
茶水在胃袋里灼烧着。相比于刚回到房间的时候，这团火已经窜到血液里奔流开来。终于在利威尔侧身蜷起来之后，这具身体从脸庞到小腹都被热潮吞没了。

咚、咚、咚。  
咚咚咚。  
先是三声不急不缓的敲击，停顿数秒后则是连续的、清脆的敲门声。  
这个时间会来到自己的房门前，又是如此淡定的敲击……  
“利威尔，你在么？”  
果不其然，再熟悉不过的低沉嗓音自门外响起。  
（总不能叫他看到自己狼狈成这样……）  
尽管身体软绵绵地不对劲，利威尔仍是挣扎着爬了起来。他抓过床头的水杯猛灌一口冷水，透彻的寒意瞬间如刀剑般从喉咙一路贯穿下去。  
“……啊，我在。”

埃尔文端来的烛火在桌角自顾自地摇曳着，男人打理得一丝不苟的金发映成了暖橙色，连同雪白的衬衫衣领也……  
（——我他妈都在留意些什么？！）  
利威尔登时内心懊恼，在桌下攥了攥拳。  
他偷眼瞄着埃尔文的神情，对方却是工作中的严谨模样。  
“利威尔，虽然不想打扰你休息，但有件事也只能求助于你的力量。可以劳烦你跟我来么？”  
就算是将命令掩藏在商议的语气下，自己也显然毫无拒绝的立场。利威尔正这样想着，话语已自动脱口而出，右手也不受控制地伸向椅背抓起了外套。  
“了解了，埃尔文。”  
【二】  
二人一前一后穿过士兵宿舍昏暗的长廊，来到厚重的门扇前。埃尔文抽动门闩，推门而出，冷风顿时灌进了大厅，令昏沉头脑清醒了不少。  
好冷，现在大概是九、十点钟光景吧。埃尔文究竟有什么事需要现在赶来拜托自己？但看他的步伐，又不像是十万火急的情形。  
——这个男人一向做着令所有人捉摸不透的事情，无论是白天还是夜里。  
白天还是……夜里。  
“……啧。”  
明明是跟从着埃尔文有正事要做，不合时宜的念头却厚着脸皮涌了上来。利威尔感觉自己被遮盖在衣物之下的皮肤正像巨人一样，蒸腾出白色的热气。

沿着石子路走到尽头，埃尔文停下了脚步。呈现在两人眼前的，是新兵的训练场。借着雪亮的月光，可以清晰地看到一排排足有三米高的铁架吊着由钢索和皮带组成的训练装置。金属搭扣在月下闪闪发光，一阵晚风拂过，装置微微晃动着、发出细碎的响声。  
“这里是……”  
“听基斯教官报告，今天新兵训练时有一套装置似乎出了些问题。”  
埃尔文伸手止住其中一套不停打着转的装置，转身看向利威尔。  
“哈？这种事不是该交给负责维修的士兵来处理吗？什么事情都亲力亲为只会把你的脑子累晕吧。”  
回想起前几天这男人为了下一次出墙的作战计划接连几日熬到深夜，胡茬都冒出了头，忍不住有些同情地替他抱怨着。  
“通常情况下的确是交给他们。”  
仿佛没有听出利威尔语气中的无奈和心疼，男人只是动手解开亮闪闪的搭扣，朝他晃了晃示意他走近些。  
“但按理说这些设备不会损耗得如此迅速，恐怕是有人故意为之。今晚之所以悄悄带你过来，是想让你试下装置是否确实有异样。”  
（乍一听是没什么问题，但总觉得哪里不太对劲，是错觉吗……）

“就照你说的办吧，埃尔文。”  
利威尔顺从地将装置穿戴好，双手握住两旁的绳索，埃尔文则是摇动升降杆将他升到半空。虽然并不是落差极大的高度，但也足以俯视身材高大的埃尔文。阳光一样耀眼的金发此刻在月色的映衬下呈现出更为柔和的色泽，略微背光的冷俊面容覆上一重淡淡的阴影，但仍看得出是专注于手中动作的神色；再来是宽厚可靠的肩膀，以及操纵着升降杆的有力手臂……  
（……啊啊，好热……哪怕只是这样注视着他也……）  
“……利威尔？”  
男人的声音突兀地闯进了利威尔的脑海。对方正以询问的目光望着自己，等待着有关设备状况的回答。  
“……装置很好，没什么问题。放我下来吧。”  
利威尔松开绳索，做了一个张开手臂的动作。今晚手脚都如同棉花一般，但如果只是这种程度的测试，他确信还是做得不错。只是此刻在月光下被埃尔文注视着的自己，莫名地像个提线木偶一般怪异。  
（——果然还是有哪里不太对劲）  
“埃尔文？已经可以了，放我下来。”  
他不自然地侧了侧身，唯恐对方过于敏锐的视线落在自己悄悄起了反应的下身处。  
【三】  
人类居住的区域虽然在上一次的意外里有所缩减，但单从目测上而论，也有着相当的规模。越过这片开阔的训练区，茂盛的树林一直绵延到远处黑黝黝的群山，再远一些，那条反射着象牙色光泽的色带，就是高耸的墙壁了。  
利威尔将目光投向墙壁与夜色交融的尽头，试图让躁动的身体平静下来。可惜并没有预想之中的效果。夜风徐徐，抚过他略微分开以便保持平衡的双腿。那触感真实得过于撩人了，现在他彻彻底底地在双脚离地的情形下，勃起了。

（…………………………？！）  
“……埃尔文？！你他妈在搞什么鬼！”  
利威尔收回视线，震惊地死盯着“夜风”的指尖在自己腿部暧昧地游走着。被他触碰到的部分很快变得火热，而那双手正不紧不慢地朝着大腿内侧进攻。  
“利威尔，要找个合情合理的借口把你吊在训练架上不太容易。”  
男人一改之前严肃专注的工作模式，一手揉捏着利威尔惊怒之下僵硬的腿部肌肉，另一手熟练而灵巧地抽去他的腰带，拉下拉链的修长手指犹如落霜般洁白而冰凉，然而当它们实实在在地抵在利威尔的胯下时，利威尔却只觉得：再没有比这更火热的东西了。  
【四】  
（混蛋，骗子，去他妈的计划通埃尔文……）  
双腿无力到完全不像是自己的一部分。埃尔文撑住膝弯将它们抬高分得更开，这使得利威尔不得不攥紧了绳索以免向后翻仰过去。  
“但愿你喜欢下午那杯红茶的口味。”  
吻上焦躁着想要释放的小利威尔时，男人饱含笑意的眼睛望向自己。  
“……？！”

自己的直觉是对的。  
那时候打着呵欠坐上他的桌面，埃尔文立刻将手边一杯红茶递了过来。有些意外于对方罕见的殷勤，但红茶醇香的味道和男人诚恳的神情都令人难以抗拒。即便被说了“喂，你那眼神恶心死了，少盯着我啊”的话，男人也不为所动地凝视着自己，直到茶杯见了底，才很安心似的重新投入繁重的工作中。  
（埃尔文这过分的家伙。奇怪的是，自己并没有愤怒到无以复加，反而有些期待接下来会发生的事情。）  
——这样子不就正合了他的意吗？  
利威尔不甘心地抬脚踢了踢男人的肩膀。  
“……的话，就原谅你吧。”

“恩？”  
埃尔文有些疑惑地发出单音，唇舌却丝毫没有停歇地舔吻着挺立的茎柱。只是点到而至的抚慰很快让利威尔焦灼起来，忍不住自己挺起胯部，主动用硬物蹭着对方的嘴唇。埃尔文似乎对此颇为中意，奖励般张口含住大半根颤抖着的硬挺。  
“哈啊……埃尔文……再……嗯……”  
抬起手背碰触自己的脸颊，滚烫得要被男人融化掉了。  
从前端的小孔里不断分泌出透明的液体，都被埃尔文温柔地吸吮着连同唾液一同吞了下去。随后他将茎柱轻吐出，仰头对着利威尔笑了笑。或许是药物的作用，这一笑竟让利威尔心神激荡，心脏怦怦跳个不住。  
（那家伙喉结微微滚动的模样也性感得要命……）  
自己看向他时的表情该不会写满了欲求不满吧？但是，被他珍惜地含着、吸吮也好舔弄也好，都真的很舒服……  
“就这样射出来，未免太浪费了啊。”  
仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生过一般，埃尔文语气轻松地解释道。他放开利威尔的双腿，绕到身后搂住了纤细的腰身。常年握刀磨出薄茧的手掌在腹部恰到好处地抚摸着，指腹有意无意掠过毛发的边缘。  
（做爱时喜欢玩弄别人这一点，真叫人恼火啊……不过是埃尔文的话，也没那么讨厌就是了。）  
尽管内心渴求着被继续触碰更敏感的部位，利威尔还是轻轻闭上双眼，任由对方轻缓爱抚自己。  
突然身下一凉，遮蔽之物已经被埃尔文尽数扯下。  
【五】  
夜晚空旷的训练场上，回荡着树叶沙沙的颤动声，然而屏神细听，依稀可辨出似有似无的、低低的呻吟声。  
“啊啊！混蛋……别……别那样舔……哈……”  
抑制不住的羞耻声音，随着后穴被舌尖舔弄的动作从双唇流泻出。  
军服长裤被褪到膝盖处卷成一团，前端沁出的液体在身体的晃动中一滴滴淌在上面，泛着淫靡的光泽。  
攥紧绳索的手指用力到指尖发白。温热舌尖灵巧地向小穴内部戳去，阵阵酥麻感如绵软的浪潮在体内回荡着。  
“虽然知道利威尔这样说只是因为害羞，但偶尔也想听你坦白地渴求我啊。”  
男人的手指按压着湿漉漉的穴口，右手食指探进半个指节，漫不经心地在内壁浅浅搔刮，又带着水光退出利威尔的身体。  
“……闭嘴……嗯……”  
手指忽然整根刺进了小穴，肠肉立刻难耐地绞紧入侵者，空虚了太久而兴奋到几乎痉挛。利威尔认命地咬住下唇，紧紧闭上双眼。  
“啊啊，利威尔，你前面那里已经流出来了。”  
“……哈啊……”  
男人在他腰后轻推一把，柔韧绳索顿时牵带着利威尔如荡秋千般轻轻晃动。  
恍神之间，仿佛听到升降杆的吱嘎声。  
【六】  
翌日。  
几只麻雀飞落到埃尔文的窗前，小嘴笃笃敲着玻璃。  
“喂，你的小情人们又来找你了。”  
利威尔将手中端着的茶盘放到桌边，把热咖啡推到埃尔文手边。  
“多谢。”  
忙碌的男人顺手接过咖啡抿了一口，半晌才留意到利威尔仍在原地目不转睛地盯着他看。  
“怎么了？”  
“但愿你喜欢今天的咖啡，埃尔文。”  
二人对视良久，利威尔意味深长地回答道。  
“你说咖啡？味道很好……唔……咳咳！！咳！”  
猛然意识到对方所指，埃尔文当即呛咳起来。  
“啊啊，当然是骗你的。你玩得那么尽兴，不让你受点轻伤总觉得不甘心啊。”  
利威尔依然有些沙哑的声音透着说不出的愉悦。  



End file.
